


S T U C K

by VVBackribs



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVBackribs/pseuds/VVBackribs
Summary: What would you do if you lost someone you love the most?
Relationships: 2YEON, Im Nayeon & Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 8





	1. Primroses

[JEONGYEON POV] 

[ 2:00 pm ] 

[phone vibrating] 

*drrr* *drrr* *drrr* *drr*

The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, the members are shouting, what a great time to be alive! In a few moments, I'll eat the cherry on top of this beautiful sunday~

I just need to wash up and- ughh really? 

JY: *aggressively hitting the door* PARK JIHYO! HURRY UP!! I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ERRAND TO GO TO!!! 

JH: Ohooo really now Yoo Jeongyeon~ i wonder what this "important" errand is hhmmmm

JY: Just hurry up, i can't afford to be late. 

Gosh she really won't shut her mouth huh? After that bitch Jihyo finished, I washed myself up as fast as I could, just because I can't wait for today. 

Is this dress too colorful? 

Wait am i overdressed? Maybe i should change

Jeans? Nah she'll make fun of me

Maybe a hat? 

I like this one, but will she like it??? 

This-

This is perfect 

I left the dorm in a sunday mood, rushing off to where we plan to meet, wearing a black floral dress, the one she gave me on my birthday.  
Wait what am I going to give to her? 

Stuffed toys? We have too many

Perfume? I doubt she'll use it

Flowers? Perfect 

I head to the nearest flower store, constantly checking the time, nice~ i can still make it. I just need to find our favourite flowers in this shop and- 

I'm screwed. 

Why now? Out of all the times, why run out of it now?! Maybe another store has them. 

Nope. How 'bout the next one? 

Sold out. Maybe the next one? 

Nope. 

Still not available. 

Not here. 

*pant* god I'm exhausted *pant* If they don't have it here *pant* I'm blaming it on Jihyo.


	2. Maybe we should stop.

[NAYEON POV] 

You can do this Nayeon, just breathe… 

. 

. 

. 

. 

JUST BREATHE OKAY-

What should i wear? 

This blue dress seems to do

Do i look fine? Is my hair ok? 

I guess it's fine? no one will notice it~ minimal makeup will do. 

MM: Nayeon unnie~ Are you really going?? 

NY: Yes Momo I'll go, I'll leave in *checks time* 30 minutes i guess? 

MM: please leave now Have fun! 

[JEONGYEON POV] 

Hair- check. 

Dress-check. 

Gift- check! 

It's 30 minutes till our meeting time, did I come too early? Well that's better than arriving late~  
I can't wait 

[10 minutes later] 

I wonder what's she's wearing? 

[20 minutes later] 

Did she do something different on her hair? I can't wait to find out

[30 minutes later] 

It's been an hour, she must really be preparing herself well~

[another 30 minutes later] 

Maybe I'll text her? 

NY: Jeong, sorry I'm late, did you wait long? 

JY: Not at all! I just arrived! I was worried I'll be the one being late hahahaha~

JY: oh! These primroses are for you! I bought them on the way here. 

NY: Thanks Jeong. I'll put them up later in my room.

JY: You look pretty. What's new i guess? Hahaha

NY: Hahaha… 

JY: Gosh you won't believe what happened today, Jihyo… 

Wait is this story too boring? She doesn't seem to be interested. Maybe I should change the topic. 

JY: Ahh remember when we…. 

Maybe she had a rough day. 

JY: Nabongs, how about we try going to the-

NY: Jeong 

JY: hm? 

NY: maybe we should stop this.


	3. Unhealthy

NY: Jeong 

JY: hm? 

NY: maybe we should stop this. 

JY: Yeah let's go to the park to get some fresh air

NY: That's not what i mean

I froze

NY: lets stop this. 

Is this really happening? Please tell me it's not what I think it is… 

JY: What are you talking about?? W-why? Did something happen? 

NY: That's not it, it's just-

Tell me this is just a dream 

JY: But what??? What do you mean? W-Why? Everything's going perfectly fine. W-what do you mean by stop this? W-

NY: We're poisoning each other Jeong. 

What-

NY: look at yourself, you became a workaholic to buy me all these expensive things, i know you looked everywhere for those flowers, look at all the effort you could have used to build yourself up, you drink every night because of stress, you let yourself go just because of me.

W-wait-no- it's not because of you- I can change myself- 

NY: I don't like seeing you like this. This relationship is perfect, but it's slowly killing us, 

No- wait- it's not-

NY: It's slowly killing you. 

My tears fell. This is so embarrassing. Nayeon please don't leave. I can change myself. I'm sorry if you feel this way I- 

JY: N-Nabongs-

NY: please excuse me

I can feel my lips trembling 

JY: n-Nayeon? 

Please don't leave

JY: N-N-Nayeon

Lets sort this out 

JY: Please don't do this

Im sorry-

NY: I'm Sorry. Its for the best. 

.

. 

. 

. 

.

. 

. 

. 

.

It took awhile for me to process what just happened. Someone tell me it's just a dream, tell me this is just some sick prank-

. 

. 

. 

Maybe there's a river nearby? Convenience store? Maybe a park? 

. 

. 

I walked out on a convenience store, with bags full of alcohol. 

. 

. 

. 

Nayeon told me… 

. 

. 

Drinking too much isn't healthy….


	4. Can't deny it.

[JIHYO POV] 

JH: YOU WHAT?!?!? 

NY: I broke up with her

She sounds drunk

JH: W-WHY? 

NY: Admit it Park, i know you see it too. Its destroying her. 

Well i can't really deny that-

JH:

NY: See? You didn't even deny it. Maybe I'm the one destroying her

She's drunk. 

JH: Nayeon you're drunk, get your head straight. don't act like you're not hurt. I know you still love her. 

NY:

JH: See? You didn't even deny it. 

NY: god i hate that mouth of yours. 

She said before taking another shot. 

NY: Sometimes, you just have to let things go, even if it means getting hurt. 

I saw the emotion in her eyes. 

JH: Where is she? 

NY: ... 

NY: Probably in that park, that's where she always is whenever something comes up. 

I grabbed my coat, and rushed to where i think she is. This is Yoo Jeongyeon we're talking about, who knows what happens next? 

NY: Wooo! Park Jihyo to the rescue~

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

JH: Yoo Jeongyeon! 

God this is humiliating, i can't believe im doing this

JH: Yoo Jeongyeon! 

This is a public place Jihyo. 

JH: Yoo Jeo-

And there she is, just how I imagined. Sitting alone on a bench with only street light lighting her up. 

I gently tapped her head with the water bottle I grabbed on my way here. 

JY: Leave me aloone~

JH: Hey you're drinking too much. Didn't Nayeon say it's unhealthy? 

Woops, I shouldn't have said that. 

She looks at a distance, and gives a bittersweet smile before taking another shot. 

JY: yeah…. 

I saw the emotion in her eyes

JY: She did…. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

JH: You seem good enough, let's get back to the dorm

JY: You go first, i-

JY: I have some things to think about. 

JH: .... sure, just call me, I'll pick you up. 

JY: Thanks Hyo… 

She never called.


	5. Rude

[JIHYO POV] 

[ 6:00 am ] 

Oh it's already morning, I headed downstairs to prepare breakfast. I bet Momo finished all the milk agai- hold on. Where's Jeong? I didn't get a call last night. She's not in our room- oh god-

I quickly went upstairs raiding every room i see in search for Jeongyeon. 

She's not here… 

SHE'S NOT HERE. 

Seriously??? Way to start your day.

Maybe she's in my place? Nahh she wouldn't 

M-maybe a hotel? 

Ok calm down, I'll try calling her. 

[contacting] 

[ringing] 

Yes! Its ringing. Answer it you little-

[ringing] 

[did not answer]

Really? 

[JEONGYEON POV] 

[ 6:00 pm ] 

Ack- My head hurts. What happened yesterday? I had this weird dream where Nayeon and i had a date and- oh. 

I paused as I saw where I am, at my sister's house, wearing my black floral dress, the one she gave me on my birthday. 

So it wasn't a dream. 

*opens phone* 

Hmm? 29 missed calls from….. Jihyo? Ahh that's right I should've called her last night, she must be worried. I should call her back. 

[contacting… ] 

[ringing…] 

JH: YOO JEONGYEON 

well that was fast

JY: god, Jihyo can you not scream at me this early… 

JH: How can i not scream at you this early? IT'S 6 PM. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WHERE ARE YOU?! 

JY: yeah yeah sorry Hyo I should have called last night, can i stay at your place? It stinks in here… 

JH: Tell me where you are first. 

JY: I'm at my sister's house, did you seriously not think of that? Just call me when you get here.

JH: *hangs up*

*sigh* what am I going to do now? 

Let's start by washing myself up, my eyes are swollen…. 

Go to a club maybe? 

That would be a terrible idea but, 

what can I lose? 

I'll text Ji-

[incoming call: JiJiJiHyoHyoHyo] 

JH: im here *hangs up*

Rude

I rushed downstairs, and saw her sitting comfortably in the living room, wow she really has no shame.

JY: Park Jihyo! 

^  
JH: Don't you "pArK JiHyOo" me Jeong, I'll be staying here for about 2 or 3 days maybe? You can tell me what happened. 

JY: didn't she already tell you what happened? 

JH: I want to hear it from you. 

My feet getting heavier and heavier with each step. I can already feel my eyes are getting watery. I sat down beside her, trying to give a strong image, that I'm not affected. 

JH: it's fine if you don't want to talk about it, but please don't try to act strong in front of me. 

That hit me hard. Tears fell, I couldn't stop them. The next thing I know, my face is buried in my palms. 

JY: Please tell me its a dream Jihyo… 

It hurts 

JY: How can I live like this? 

I miss her

JY: how am i going to perform on stage like this? 

I said in a shaky voice. I've never felt this suffocated before. 

JY: I did everything, how can it end like this? 

We were the Tom and Jerry of the group

JY: w-why

We were the 2yeon of the group

JY: ..... 

I can feel my life force coming out of me. I feel so empty but why is my body this heavy? 

Jihyo sat beside me, not saying a word. And im thankful for that, im thankful that she's there for me. I must be a pain for her, I feel like im drowning. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

I wonder how she is doing?


	6. That's why...

[NAYEON POV] 

I hate this. I hate myself. Why did I do this. 

It hurts. 

But it's for the best right? 

I feel so heavy, the gravity on earth pulling me as strongly as ever. 

MM: Unnie, why did you do it. 

I can't speak

MM: look at yourself, anyone can tell that you still love her. So why did you do it? 

Yeah Nayeon, why? 

NY: i-its for the best Mo… 

MM: clearly you don't seem any better, i bet Jeong won't be too. 

… 

MM: did you really think breaking up will make things better? 

She said as she wiped a tear from my cheek. 

She's right… 

NY: im such an idiot 

[JEONGYEON POV] 

{2 days after} 

JH: Feel any better Jeong? 

She said as she gave me a cup of hot chocolate

JY: Never better… 

A single tear fell from my eye. 

JH: .....Hey how 'bout we head to that restaurant we always go to, my treat~

JY: 

JH: C' mon just like the old times~ just to get your mind off things

JY: Fine. 

We left my house, and got into Jihyo's car. Its silent, we're not normally like this. I look out the window to avoid any conversations she'll try to make. 

That bench there, I remember when I used to wait for an hour for her and see her running towards me shouting "Jeongiieee" 

I really shouldn't be thinking like this. 

Oh-Butterflies, she used to be scared of that hahaha...

Snap out of it Jeong. 

To my surprise, that song played in the car. 

It was our song.

🎶Why isn't my heart doing what i want to do🎶

I really love her voice

🎶Why do i keep missing you🎶

What album was this from again? 

🎶Your appearance keep showing up🎶

Ahh it was what is love… 

🎶I'm stuck on you stuck on you-

Jihyo quickly turned off the radio. 

JY: You didn't have to do that Hyo, it's our song. 

She ignored what i said. She knows. She stops the car and, oh- were already here. 

We went inside the restaurant, ordered the usual and-

JH: Heyyy Jeonggg i realized i forgot my wallet at your place hahaha cmon lets go quickly

JY: Nah I'll pay for it, i brought cash with me. 

JH: uhh- i forgot to lock your door when we left

JY: umm? I'm the one who locked it?? Yeah and why are you so eager to leave? Do you need to take a shi-

Oh 

JH: Yes my stomach hurts lets leave already-

That's why

....


	7. A punch in the face

I couldn't move my body as I saw a figure of a woman, long brown hair, a summer dress, smooth white skin, it was her. 

NY: Ooh Hyo! Didn't expect to see you here~ i can't believe I only found this place today hahaha

JH: c-crazy right? Hahaha… 

She let out a nervous laugh 

JY: e-excuse me… 

I desperately said as i head toward the car. Why is she everywhere? Why does it have to be like this? The universe really must hate me huh… 

JH: Ahahaha…. Sorry Nayeon, I'll talk to you later….. 

I heard footsteps behind me as I was leaning on the side of the car, it's probably Jihyo . 

But there's this part of me, wishing the one walking towards me…. Is Her. 

JH: Get in. 

JY: Jihyo I'm fine, you guys can talk there, it's rude just to leave someone like that...

JH: Just get in. 

I followed as she said. We spent the whole trip in silence, i can't seem to stop thinking about her. 

JH: Look Jeong you need to move on. 

Do I really? 

JH: Living like this won't make your life any better. 

… 

JH: I'm dropping you off at your place, I'll be staying in my house this week, so feel free to go there if you don't want to go to the dorm. Seems like some of the members already know what's going on. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

{ a week later } 

[ 7:00 am ] 

You need to move on

Ouch, what a punch in the face.

I really can't seem to take her out of my mind, and it's suffocating me. I see her everywhere, literally ( probably because my room is full of our photos, just probably). Even when I go out, memories come back to me. 

JY: Aagghhhh Yoo Jeongyeon get ahold of yourself. 

I said to myself as I stood in front of the mirror. 

Wow i really look pitiful right now. Maybe I'll try dyeing my hair? Nayeon told me I looked good in blue- 

Oh, right...

Maybe some sort of red? She used to have red hair-

. 

. 

.

SNAP OUT OF IT JEONGYEON YOU'LL NEVER MOVE ON AT THIS RATE. 

{doorbell rings} 

*ding dong*

Ugghh? Who the heck is it now… 

JH: EYYY YOO JEONGYEON!


	8. Rain.

{doorbell rings} 

*ding dong*

Ugghh? Who the heck is it now… 

JH: EYYY YOO JEONGYEON! 

JY: what do you want-

JH: Yeah so I figured you made about…. ZERO progress moving on, so i came to help! 

JY: How are you going to help even. Im fine, i can manage this myself. 

JH: Nonsense! Don't worry, I brought cardboard boxes, and they're pink! 

How can you be so enthusiastic about this. 

JY: Yeah first of all, I don't really like pink. Second, I don't need help, I'm perfectly fine by myself really. 

JH: Shut up~

She said as she barged into the house. What's she going to do anyway? Throw away our photos? 

. 

. 

THROW AWAY OUR PHOTOS??? 

^  
JY: YOU'RE GOING TO THROW AWAY THESE PRECIOUS MEMORIES? 

JH: You're overreacting, we'll just store them in these boxes which are PINK and keep them. Who said anything about throwing them away? 

JY: it's just a few photos, they won't really affect me even if we don't store it. 

JH: Really Jeong? Your room literally looks like a fangirl obsessing on their idol. 

Can't deny it. 

JY: l-look im not ready for these photos to go, alright?how about we just head out for today? 

JH:

JY: *raising eyebrows* Hmm??? 

JH: Do what you want Jeong, i don't really want to go out today, I'll be chilling in your living room for the rest of the day. 

JY: god it's like you live here now. Sure just don't bother me. 

Jihyo walked out of my room leaving that pink box of hers. What's she thinking really? These photos became a part of me,  
I can't just R E M O V E them. 

[ 9:00 am ] 

Calm yourself Yoo Jeongyeon. You can see her everywhere in your room but don't let that affect you okay? Just ignore it and just use twitter, that'll keep my mind off of it. 

[ 11:00 am ] 

I really like this photo, we look cute here. At least we used to. *sigh*

[ 12:30 pm ] 

JH: Jeong! I'm starving, Let's eat already! 

Oh shoot it's lunch time already? I didn't really notice the time… 

I headed downstairs only to see Jihyo already ordered pizza for lunch. Who orders pizza for lunch??? 

JY: Why pizza? 

JH: Because why not? (Well it's the food that'll less likely to remind you of Nayeon) 

We ate in silence. I sat next to her, but why do I feel like she's waiting for me to say something? 

JY: why aren't you talking? 

JH: why aren't you talking? 

JY: what? What the heck do you expect me to say? 

JH: hold up *raises both hands* I didn't say im expecting anything, maybe it's you who wants to say something ~

JY: pssh. Whatever~

JH: Ohoooo~ why you so mad at me Jeong? Is it because *🤭*

JY: Oh won't you just shut up right now. 

JH: *smug face* whatever you say~

I head back to my room feeling a bit annoyed. I opened my door only to get stabbed by what I see. As soon as entered the room, my eyes began to pool, my heart dropped. Jihyo's right, I am obsessed. Seeing that these were now only memories to me, it hurts. 

The day ended just like that, Jihyo left without saying a word. Talk about rude, i can't blame her though. It's dark out and I'm still arguing with myself whether or not to remove these things. They bring me happiness…...or they used to. 

[the next day] 

Jihyo doesn't realize how important these are to me. 

These blue Teddy bears. They remind me of the time i got Nayeon a present, but we ended up buying the same thing, what a coincidence. 

This bracelet. It's not really my style, but I love it since she's the one that made it. 

These socks. I really like them, we got them as a pair. 

This letter. This letter- it- huh? 

What's happening? The photos are getting wet, is it raining here in my room? I can't see very well, it's getting really foggy here. My cheeks are getting wet, my nose is getting stuffy, my hands are trembling, and why am I struggling to breathe? 

. 

. 

. 

. 

The rain sure is strong in here. 

I better stop it, I don't want to ruin these memories i have left…


	9. Unfair

[ 2 days later ] 

[JIHYO POV] 

[phone ringing] 

JH: wow this is rare, you calling first? It must be my lucky day! What do you want? 

JY: Yeah can you come over to my place? I need your help with - umm- some things…. 

JH: Oh really now??? After you coldly ignored me two days ago, you ask for my help now?? Be thankful i love you Yoo Jeongyeon 

JY: stop being gross and just come over *hangs up*

I fixed myself up, making sure to wear comfortable clothes cause who do i need to wear a special outfit for? I'll head out with these worn out pants and a plain white shirt. I go over to Jeongyeon's house and know exactly what she needs help for. 

*ding dong*

JY: come in. 

JH: Glad you made up your mind.

She rolls her eyes as a joke, makes me want to strangle her right now. I go to her room, and everytime i enter that room, I get amazed by how much their stuff is in there, it's almost sickening. 

JY: Get rid of it all, i don't need it. 

This is odd…What happened in the past two days? 

JH: Hey, did something happen? Oh and why dye your hair purple? 

We sat together in her bed, the atmosphere is heavier than usual. 

JY: Nothing much, things just happened here and there. I mean, I did my best, I gave it my all but it still turned out like this. 

JY: nothing happened really, I just realized that if she doesn't need me anymore, I shouldn't need her too right? 

She couldn't have said that any colder than she did. 

JY: *sigh* it would be unfair if i'm the only one needing her. R-right? 

She said doing her best trying to hold tears. 

JH: yeah… 

I can't imagine the pain she's in right now. 

JH: that would be unfair…. 

I stood up and started to gently scrape away all the photos sticking up the wall. She stared at me, her eyes looking like they're sending their last goodbyes to someone they love. It pains me to see her like this. I continued to remove things on her shelves, all of them are covered in plastic, to save them from the dust maybe? and it seems like it's been cleaned daily, I cleared out her drawers full of small items, like it represents the small moments they spend with each other. 

I don't enjoy taking these important pieces of her life away. I don't enjoy the fact she couldn't do this herself, im sure she tried. I cant believe Jeongyeon needs me to do this when she's the one obsessed with cleaning out of the rest of us, and I know exactly the reason why. I don't enjoy seeing my bestfriend like this.

After she fell asleep on her bed, I eventually found a wooden box. Out of curiosity, I opened it, it's full of letters, it looks like Jeongyeon wrote them all judging form the special paper used. Why did she write this many letters? They're like a hundred or something. It seems like it was never sent? Why? 

I left my curiosity there, before I dig out something that's not supposed to be exposed. 

I organised her stuff based on what they are -photos, stuffed animals, jewelry, food wrappers(?) etc…. 

Jeongyeon is already awake, just staring at a distance, i wonder what she's thinking about? 

JY: *snaps out* oh you already finished? That was fast. 

Liar. It took me 8 hours

JY: thanks a lot Hyo, I really couldn't have done this without you. Thanks for always being there for me. 

JH: stop being so cheesy, just order pizza for me and we'll call it even. 

JY: sure… 

She lets out a relieved smile.


	10. Snap out of it

[JEONGYEON POV] 

[the next day]

Well this is new. I can't say if its a good or bad kind of new. The last time I saw my room like this was even before I met her, which is about 8 years ago (?) 

But i should consider this a good thing right? Since this will help me be happier, it's going to be a new chapter in my life! I should be grateful… 

Everything is so new to me, everything changed. I should probably go to my part time jobs- oh yeah i don't need that much money anymore. I'll go to Jihyo's house maybe? It's too depressing in here

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

*ding dong*

JH: *opens door* Oh, what an unexpected guest 

JY: Let me in. 

JH: Oh, what an unexpected, unwelcomed guest. 

I ignored what she said and barged right in. 

JH: Just in time, i was just about to call you. 

JY: Hyo im bored, let's go to Hawaii

JH: Sorry Jeong, i have plans for today, or should I say, you have plans for today. 

JY: W-what? 

JH: I set you up on a date! Hurry up, let's get ready!! 

JY: w-wait a sec this isn't a joke right? And "let's"?? 

JH: Yep, you heard that right. It's a double date, I can't spend the rest of my life just watching you, i ain't your mom. 

JY: pfft- but you sure act like one

JH: just go to my room, I already prepared your clothes too. 

Is this real? I went to her room and-

Yep, it's real alright. 

. 

. 

. 

We finished getting ready and i have to say, i look pretty today. But I really don't want to go on a date right now- no, you have to go Jeongyeon, think of your reasons. I can see Jihyo visibly excited, is she excited for the date or is it because-

JH: C'mon Yoo Jeongyeon! We don't want to be late! 

JY: J-Jihyo, are you sure this is alright? I mean, I don't really think they'll like me or something. But maybe if they like me now they might eventually get tired of me- and leave me - and I don't want to ruin my progress and- and and-

JH: Shut up for a sec. It's going to be fine~ you're thinking too much about this. Just be yourself and enjoy the moment. Breathe okay? It's going to be fine, just try it. 

Jihyo's words seem to calm me down. Will it really be okay? I can't breathe properly, it feels like drowning. Jihyo seem to drive slowly this time, as she should be, I really don't want to go there, if she could just drive a little bit slower-

JH: We're here! 

Shit. 

JH: what's wrong? Why aren't you moving? 

This place… 

JH: Your date said…. this is her favorite place. 

This is where-

NY: let's stop this Jeong

*SLAP*

^

JH: Snap out of it Jeong. Let's try to enjoy this. 

She turned her back at me and entered the restaurant, I followed her while holding my right cheek, it burns like hell. But i have to thank Jihyo, i really needed that slap. 

We made it inside, seems like Jihyo's looking for this date she signed me up for. 

JH: Seems like they're not here yet, guess we have to wait. 

I rolled my eyes a bit. Seriously? Are we early or they just cant follow the meetup time? And now we have to wait…. How annoying…. 

30 minutes in. god what's taking them so long? 

Wait isn't this a good thing? If I manage to convince Jihyo to leave, I won't have to go to this date! 

JY: hey, when will they get here? Maybe we should just leave… 

JH: Yeah they're taking too long, i'll just text them and- oh? She's here! 

I saw a tall figure of a woman, long black hair, pointy nose, plump lips, almond shaped eyes. This figure is unfamiliar. 

JH: Hmm? *looks around* Seems like my date isn't here yet. I'm going to use the restroom for a bit, goodluck Joeng! 

JY: wait wha-

I didn't get to finish what i was saying as the unfamiliar figure sat across the table. 

A: Hi! My name is A, and you are? 

JY: Oh, u- um

Just introduce yourself Jeong, stop being so embarrassing 

JY: I'm Jeongyeon, n- nice to meet you *holds up hand*

Wait why am I asking for a handshake? Aren't my palms too sweaty or something? Oh god my hand is visibly trembling, I hope she doesn't notice. 

A: Nice to meet you too! I'm curious, what do you do for a living? 

JY: i-i work as a singer, my team is called TWICE and…. 

As this useless conversation continues, where's Jihyo? And who asks what my job is at the first date, do you want money or something??? 

[phone ringing] 

JY: oh- please e-excuse me. 

A: sure

I went near the restroom to answer this call

JY: Where the heck are you??? 

JH: Oh, i went home already. I just called to let you know-

JY: You went home?? How about your date??? 

JH: tsk tsk tsk, Yoo Jeongyeon, how did you survive this world being that naive? I have NO date. 

JY: You better get ready when i go home-

JH: GoodluckOnYourDateByeee~

*hangs up*

JY: Sorry about that, just a call from- uhh- work. 

A: its fine, dont worry about it. 

The waiter came to take our order, she ordered something like a salad(?). Nayeon used to order steaks, isn't a salad a bit too light? 

The small talk continues, i can't seem to focus on this girl in front of me. My mind is wandering off somewhere else. 

What a pointy nose she has. Nayeon's is cuter

Plump, red lips. I wonder how many stories she can tell, she's probably not as talkative as Nayeon… 

Perfect teeth. Kind of new to me, I got used to the traditional bunny teeth. 

A gentle, quiet laugh. I miss her laugh, if I were to describe it, it sounded like a witch preparing to poison me. 

White, bony hands. Can my hands fit in those? So far, I only found one perfect fit for mine. 

I slightly shake my head as I realize I wasn't listening to anything she was saying. I was too focused on comparing her to what's in front of me, looking for the features that I got so used to seeing, rewinding it all in my head is enough for me to lose my mind. 

JY: s-sorry. I have to go. You seem to be a wonderful person, but I'm sorry, I can't take this anymore.


	11. A cold night

I quickly left the place, not even waiting to listen to what she has to say. I can't show my face to Jihyo now, she'll know i messed up what she set up for me. I rushed to the nearby river, the sun is setting, seeing the bright orange sky is enough for my chest to feel heavy. No one seems to be around, not even pedestrians, I'm all alone. 

JY: WHY? WHY DOES THIS HAS TO HAPPEN TO ME? 

i screamed my lungs out, with large drops of emotions came out of my eyes and went straight into the ground. 

JY: IF YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME, TAKE THESE UNPLEASANT MEMORIES WITH YOU

My throat hurts. 

JY: I DID EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS. 

My chest feels heavy

JY: *pant* *pant* Why does all the good things in life must go? *half smiles*

My heart hurts. 

JY: TAKE IT ALL! TAKE EVERYTHING YOU WANT! STUPID UNIVERSE- STOP HAUNTING ME! I'M BEGGING YOU-

I fall down onto my knees

JY: I'm begging you….. 

My body flops to the ground, staring at the wide sky

JY: primroses… 

I bet she didn't even know what they meant

JY: means "I can't live without you." But now… 

I'm exhausted. 

JY: i wish i never met you…. 

It's going to be a cold night.


	12. Please say yes

[JIHYO POV] 

TZ: Jihyo Unnie! When will Jeongyeon- unnie go back here? 

CY: Yeah where is she anyway? It's already been a month….. 

I don't know what to say… 

JH: she went to Hawaii

MN: What?! No fair- she should've invited us

DH: wait did she really?? Then why is Nayeon-unnie still here? 

JH: uhh-

NY: Because i don't want to go, it's such a hassle staying there…right Momo? 

MM: uhh- I-i agree! It's best to spend your time here relaxing~

Thank god they played along, i couldn't have handled that myself… 

Later that evening, I called on the unnie line (Nayeon, Momo, Sana) to talk here in my room since Jeongyeon isn't here to occupy it. 

MM: Sooo….. Why exactly did you guys break up? 

SN: Yeah i don't really understand, you're head over heels for each other! What happened? 

JH: yeah what happened really? 

We all looked at Nayeon, she looks like she's still not over Jeongyeon yet too. She gulped before opening her mouth.

NY: it's not really me… It's not really us that's the problem… 

What? 

NY: its them. 

MM: w-what do you mean?? 

NY: it's-

[NAYEON POV] 

How am I supposed to tell them the truth? I can't even accept it myself. 

Should i tell them the truth?? 

Or just tell them a believable lie??? 

But Jihyo is here, and im a hundred percent sure i cant fool her. 

So truth it is? 

SN: it's fine if you don't want to talk about we-

JH: Just spit it out. 

Here goes nothing… 

^  
NY: *sigh* I met her mom last month, at the supermarket. We talked about a lot of things and she said a lot about how obsessed her daughter is and how her life is slowly going downhill because of me. 

MM: Wow that is so rude~

SN: Yeah how can someone be that rude? That's her future daughter in law she's talking to! 

JH: they have no shame-

NY: I tried to convince her that what she's saying is not true, i didn't get through. She then tells me that… 

This is it-

NY: -that she'll expose us to the world if we didn't stop this. I tried to ignore it that time, but she keeps texting and calling me, i felt so scared, I didn't know what to do-

dontcrydontcrydontcry

NY: *sniffs* sure our dating ban is over, but will a pair of women in a romantic relationship be accepted in the industry? What a joke. We trained YEARS to debut, we worked hard to reach this far, I can't afford to ruin our image i-

The next thing I know, im drowning in my own tears, Sana giving me tissues, Jihyo patting my back, and Momo holding my hand. I couldn't stop myself, this is embarrassing, they'll laugh at me-

JH: hey, you shouldn't beat yourself up too much. It's not your fault such heavy weight was placed on your shoulders… 

NY: Jeong must hate me by now, how will I perform on stage with her now…. 

MM: unnie…. 

SN: You should have talked about it with her first… 

NY: I couldn't *sniffs* I don't want her to blame herself… 

JH: Breathe Nayeon…. Lets calm down first… 

I did my best even though it's hard for me to breathe. 

NY: Jihyo, you've been with her all this time… Do you think she'll forgive me? 

.

.

NY: I don't need her to get back together with me, I just want us to be friends again… 

JH: you know unnie… 

Please say yes. 

JH: you'll never know unless you try… 

JH: I mean you already lost her, what more could you lose? 

She's right

I've got nothing more to lose. 

{phone ringing} 

JH: oh i'm getting a call from Yoo Jeongyeon…


	13. It's just a couple of hours

She really must hate me now… 

MM: put it on speaker

JH: I don't think that's a good idea

Yeah, Jeong doesn't really like it when you put her on speaker without her knowing (I tried) 

SN: just answer it *answers and puts it on speaker*

JH: *whispers* everybody shut up-

JY: Hyo! You at the dorm? 

god i miss her voice. 

JH: Yeah~ why, are you going to go here? 

JY: that's not really why i called, but will it be okay to go back there next week?? 

SN: *whispers to Jihyo* tell her to go back here-

JH: You say that like you don't live here, so what were you saying? 

JY: Yeah i was thinking of inviting all members to a bonfire, here at the back of my house. You know, just to enjoy~

JH: why so sudden?? 

JY: uhh- just think of it as a celebration of me making progress~

okay i have to admit, that hurt. 

JH: wow you already made progress?? It's only been a month, good for you~

NY: *whispers to Jihyo* ask her if i'm invited  
*points at herself*

JH: oh yeah Jeong! Weird question, will you be okay if Nayeon comes? 

JY: What kind of question is that Hyo? Of course she is, i said all members right? It'll be a bit awkward for me but if she's okay with it, I am too. 

Nice, this will be a great time for us to talk

Or maybe its not? 

JH: Wooh that's really improvement there huh-

I mean-

JY: oh and it's tomorrow 6pm, but for you its 5, i need help setting these up. Tell the members to not bring food, it's my treat~ *hangs up*

What could go wrong? 

JH: you all heard it right? 

MM: well duh-

SN: Nayeon you're going right? 

NY: umm- I'm still thinking about it… 

I really don't want to… 

JH: cmon Nayeon, it's a celebration between the members, you must go! 

MM: yeah Nayeon, you could use this as an opportunity to clear things out.

NY: well if you say it like that…. 

JH: Good! Let's go tell the others! 

The three head out while I stay in the room, having a debate with myself whether or not I should go. I mean-

I could use this chance to explain myself. 

But will she even listen to me? 

I bet she hates me now… 

It will be really awkward tomorrow

I should really just avoid eye contact with her

Yep yep, i should just get through this without bothering her

It's just a couple of hours, it won't kill me.


	14. What could you possibly forget?

[JIHYO POV] 

[2:00pm]

It's still early, but im still coming over to Jeong's house. I doubt we'll finish the preparation in just an hour. 

I arrived at Jeong's house, and rang the doorbell

No one's answering. 

I tried ringing it again, still no answer. 

I tried again, 

And again 

And again

Maybe I should call her? 

I rang the doorbell again. 

Yeah I should call her. 

[contacting] 

[ringing] 

Its ringing, is she seriously not home? 

[did not answer] 

JH: Yoo Jeongyeon! 

I rammed her front door with my fist, she would surely hear that. 

JH: Yoo Jeo-

And to my surprise, as I turned the doorknob, it opened. Gosh what is that girl doing? A thief could easily get in here. Where is she? 

Maybe in the kitchen? Nope

Not in the bathroom 

Not in the living room

god i cant believe im barging right into their house. 

Surely she's in her bedroom- nope she's not here

SHE'S NOT HERE. 

Ok calm down Jihyo, wait did this happen before? I'm getting deja vu… ok Jihyo calm down, I'm sure she's fine. Think about the situation first, she's not in her house and the front door is not locked…. 

The door…. is… not… locked-

WAIT IS SHE KIDNAPPED? MAYBE SOMEONE TOOK HER AWAY? OH GOSH WHERE ARE YOO JEONGYEON. IS SHE OKAY?? IM FREAKING OUT. WHY IS HER FRONT DOOR NOT LOCKED. 

INHALE

EXHALE

INHALE

EXHALE

Oh, I should try calling her again. Hahaha silly me~

[cannot be reached] 

Shit. 

INHALE EXHALE INHALE EXHALE INHALE EXHALE INHALE-

JY: Woah Jihyo how did you get in here? 

INHALE EXHA- oh there you are

JH: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WHY IS YOUR FRONT DOOR NOT LOCKED IM FREAKING OUT IS THERE A ROBBER IN HERE-

JY: OK first of all you need to calm down. Second, i forgot to lock the door, oopsie~

JH: THEN WHY CANT I CONTACT YOU 

JY: I missed your call the first time and, after that, my phone died. 

JY: Oh and I was at the back, preparing stuff. 

JH: Wooowww~ you prepare stuff by yourself now? What an adult thing to do-

JY: just shut up- help me fix the table and stuff. 

JH: *sigh* I should have known. 

I went inside the basement and brought out the table, did she really expect me to bring this table outside all by myself? I am a strong independent woman, not a bodybuilder. I'll just bring these chairs out to make myself useful. 

[5:00pm]

JY: it's already 5pm, we should tell the others they can come over- shit. 

JH: What? 

JY: I forgot something… 

JH: what could you possibly forget this time

What could she possibly forget? Everything's already here-

JY:

Oh

JH: you little bi-


	15. Pink box

JY: Yeah could you please go out and by the food? Here's my card. I'll set up the fire while you're gone

JH: Ugghh fine. 

I headed out and went to the supermarket, come to think of it, what food do you buy in a bonfire? 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Ok it's 5:30, i'm still early and I think this much is enough for the nine of us? Marshmallows (ofcourse), some vegetables, sausages, hotdogs, and loads of MEAT. I didnt even count how many packs I got… Well it's not my problem, i'm not the one paying~

I'm so excited for later, Jeongyeon finally has the courage to come face to face with Nayeon, maybe they'll talk? Maybe things will get sorted out tonight? Who knows what's going to happen. I'm excited ~

I quickly went to Jeong's house, ooh seems like she has already started the fire, things are going well. I was about to enter the house when i saw another car stop in front, it's Nayeon. 

NY: Nice timing, hey Jihyo! 

JH: Oh? Nayeon! it's still early, that's rare for you. Turning over a new leaf? 

NY: Hey you make it sound like I'm always late at everything 

JH: well that's because you are-

NY: Oh shut up. Where's Jeong? Aren't we going inside? 

JH: She's starting the fire already, let's get in its getting dark already. 

We head over to the back to see Jeongyeon fanning the fire she made, everything's set up nicely, the chairs, the table, she even prepared the drinks! 

I saw Jeongyeon stop whatever she was doing as she saw I was with Nayeon. She must be surprised, Nayeon is never early. 

NY: H-hey Jeong, how have you been? 

JY: Good. Turning over a new leaf? You're never early. 

NY: oh shut up. 

Nayeon said as she proceeds to sit next to the fire. What an awkward situation this is, I feel like they should talk, i should go somewhere else. 

JH: Jeong, I'll go inside in a bit, i'll be preparing the meat. 

JY: Oh i could do that for you-

I ignored what she said and headed over inside, along the way i see she also put up decorations, how weird is that? 

There's balloons

There are also confetti and party poppers? 

Party hats? 

This looks like a kid's birthday party. 

There's also presents? 

Also there's-

Wait

Why is that "present" in a pink box? 

It's not what I think it is right? 

Right? 

My feet feels heavy, I opened this "present", a pink box tied up loosely with a ribbon. My heart dropped. 

It's empty. 

No this can't be happening…. 

Im overreacting right? I'm just assuming this right? Just this one time please, please tell me what i'm thinking is wrong… 

I quickly go back to where they are and-

I can't believe I'm right. 

I ran inside, grabbing the nearby hose and turning the faucet in it's max, and taking the nearest cloth I could find, and rushed outside. 

I hope Nayeon doesn't notice it. 

I quickly dip the cloth in the punch Jeongyeon made, and threw it on the large flame as fast as I could. All while both of them just staring at me, as if I had gone insane. 

After a lot of effort, I managed to put the fire out. I really hope Nayeon doesn't notice what was burning, but I bet she did. Some of the partially burned pieces seems to have spread everywhere. 

I see their faces, Nayeon dumbfounded, but fully understands what was going on. Jeongyeon is avoiding my eyes, I can't blame her, I am visibly mad at her. How dare she burn these in front of the members, in front of Nayeon. Its as if she wants to show to others that she doesn't need her anymore. Did she really plan to do this in front of her? 

I stare at Jeongyeon, still panting, sweating, and exhausted from all the effort of putting out the fire she set up. Avoiding eye contact, she's standing there hiding in her hair, hoping its long enough to cover her face. Judging by the way her fists turns white from clenching, and the way she bites her lips, trying her best to hold her tears, I know what she's feeling. 

Nayeon stood up, grabbed something from the ground and proceeded to go elsewhere. 

JH: Party is cancelled. Tell the others. 

I said while maintaining my posture, I continued to look over to Jeongyeon's direction, waiting for what she'll be doing next. 

. 

. 

. 

Didn't even budge. 

. 

. 

. 

I left the house without saying a word.


	16. Just like puzzle pieces

[JIHYO POV] 

It's been a week since that happened. We haven't heard from Jeongyeon ever since. She's not answering any calls or texts we sent her. Nayeon is also not coming out from her room now, not even coming out to eat or wash up, the members take turns on leaving food in front of her room. Momo is sleeping in my room since Nayeon doesn't even let her in. 

I don't know what's going to happen from here on out….

[JEONGYEON POV] 

[flashback to last week] 

Jihyo extinguished the fire I put up. My body couldn't move as she stared at me, her eyes piercing my soul. I feel so disgusting. 

Nayeon is right behind me, i'm glad i can't see her face right now, im glad she can't see the expression im making right now.

She stood up, slowly picking something up from the ground, I'm assuming it's our photo. 

JH: The Party is cancelled. Tell the others.

Jihyo left just like that. I feel like crying, i shouldn't. I brought this upon myself, now I have to deal with it. What was I thinking seriously? Did i seriously think burning these will make me forget about her? 

Stupid. 

I tried cleaning the place up. I couldn't even do the simplest tasks, i feel so weak, gravity is pulling me down. Maybe I'll just leave this be, maybe put the food in the fridge, it's such a waste. Cleaning up i saw something underneath the table, 

What's this? 

A letter. 

That's weird. The letters I wrote are still in the basement, how did this one get here? I opened the letter and-

Oh. 

It's not me who wrote this. 

I'm such an idiot 

Im so stupid, how useless can i be? 

How can i do this? 

Why…. 

A thunderstorm came in daylight, but this time, it wasn't from the sky. Huge drops of water fall down as i try to desperately put the pieces I burned back together. 

I take it back

Maybe i could still put them back together

I take it back so please… 

Just like puzzle pieces 

Please go back

I'm on my knees

Go back together please

The burned pieces are now wet

Why would i do this

Desperately wishing for time to go back. 

Go back, go back please 

Go back 

Go back Go back Go back


	17. It wasn't you

[JEONGYEON POV] 

[present] 

[3:00pm]

*Ding dong*

JH: who is i- oh it's you.

JY: Park Jihyo~ You still mad at me? That's most likely, but not for long~

JH: what do you want. 

JY: I got us both tickets for the theme park!!! Don't worry, im paying for everything! Except for your food, but everything else will be my treat! 

JH: what are you up to this time? 

JY: Hey don't be so cold to me now~ it's just a thank you for being there for me in my lowest moments. 

JH: I guess that's believable(?), you sure you're not doing anything funny this time right? 

Well i can't promise that 

JY: of course I'm not~ look at me, im better than ever! I've finally moved on and found a way to be happy~ look! I even dyed my hair blue, just like back then~

Im such a liar. 

I came into her house and sat in the living room. She's still mad at me, I can't blame her though. 

JH: I'm ready, let's head out. 

We went inside her car, Jihyo's mood seems lighter after the radio played- 

"Santa tell me"....She used to sing that song-

I'm trying my best to hold out a conversation with her, she seems to be going along. Bringing back old memories seem to lighten up the mood. 

JY: remember that time when we sat on top of the tree together? And you fell and you thought you broke your hip but you were just sitting on a stick? AHAHAHAH

JH: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STOP IT JEONG IM DRIVING~

JY: LMAO- I'll never forget that time when we…. 

I somehow have to put up an image. 

JH: we're finally here! 

JY: Woohhh take a pic of me~

JH: Same here~

We took endless photos even before entering the gate, imagine when we finally go inside. 

JY: what do you want to ride first? 

JH: Can we ride something mild at first…. 

JY: OFF TO THE ROLLERCOASTER IT IS!!!

*at the rollercoaster*

JY: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! 

JH:ohSomeonePleaseSaveMeSomeonePleasePleaseSAVEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!! 

JH: I feel sick… 

JY: let's go to the Haunted House then! 

JH: you little bi-

*at the haunted house*

JH: You sure this isn't a kid's ride? It's not really scary at all-

Ghoul: At this rate, You'll forever be alone in life. 

JH:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!

JY: Lets ride that spinny cup thing! 

JY: Let's ride that thing that goes up in the sky and drops. 

JY: Lets ride this… 

JY: And that… 

JH: Jeong i cant got to these rides anymore…. 

JY: hmm? Yeah im exhausted. Go sit somewhere, I'll buy us ice cream. 

. 

. 

. 

JY: I'm back! I got you vanilla~

JH: Yeah, i asked for strawberry but thanks anyways… 

Oh yeah. 

It wasn't you who liked vanilla. 

Hahaha silly me~

JY: it's getting dark, should we ride the ferris wheel?


	18. Don't you dare...

JY: it's getting dark, should we ride the ferris wheel? 

JH: Sure, if that means well not ride anything crazy anymore, then let's go~

We fell in line, bought our tickets, and now we're here, at the ferris wheel. 

JY: Ahh~ don't you think the air is nice up here? 

I really enjoyed my time today. 

JH: Yeah, it just drives all my worries away. 

I went all out

JY: You Know Jihyo… 

I stood up

~~I think it's time~~

JH: Hmm? 

I Spread out my arms

~~For me~~

JY: I'm really glad i have a friend like you. 

And let my body be blown away by the wind

~~To rest.~~

JH: YOO JEONGYEON-

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

JH: Ack- don't you dare let go. 

Hmm? Why am i holding onto the railings? 

JY: Jihyo, let go of me. I already gave up. 

JY: This is the only way for me to have peace. 

Please tell me there's another way. 

JH: Then why are you holding so tight on the railings? 

Maybe…. 

JY: Let go, I'll be happier this way. 

Just maybe… 

JH: ABSOLUTELY NOT. 

I still have something to live for… 

JY: JUST LET GO GODDAMNIT-

I felt drops of water on my face, but this time it wasn't the rain, nor was it me. It was from the person in front of me, the one holding onto my arm as tight as my chest feels, I look up to see the face of someone begging to the universe, using every last bit of their strength and wellbeing just to keep someone they love. 

JH: don't you dare let go *sniff*

Maybe that's what I was missing all this time? 

JY: To think that the strong leader of Twice would be like this…. Its truly an honor hehe…. 

To think that im this weak, turning my back to the battles I could have fought fairly… 

JH: JUST HOLD ON GODDAMMIT 

Im so dumb… 

JH: W-WE'LL FIGURE THIS OUT. 

But it amazes me… 

JH: THIS IS YOUR STUPIDEST DECISION YET. 

How a girl who couldn't even lift up a table all by herself… 

JH: WE'RE ALMOST THERE, JUST COOPERATE OKAY? E-EVERYTHING GOING TO BE ALRIGHT JUST TRUST ME… 

Managed to lift up a girl with a heavy heart. 

_ JY: it's getting dark, should we ride the ferris wheel?  _

_ JH: Sure, if that means well not ride anything crazy anymore, then let's go~ _

  
  
  


We fell in line, bought our tickets, and now we're here _ , at  _ the ferris wheel. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ JY: Ahh~ don't you think the air is nice up here?  _

  
  
  
  


I really enjoyed my time today. 

  
  
  
  


_ JH: Yeah, it just drives all my worries away.  _

  
  
  
  


I went all out

  
  
  
  


_ JY: You Know Jihyo…  _

  
  
  
  


I stood up

  
  


I think it's time

  
  


_ JH: Hmm?  _

  
  
  


I Spread out my arms

For me 

  
  
  


_ JY: I'm really glad i have a friend like you.  _

  
  
  
  
  


And let my body be blown away by the wind

  
  
  
  


To rest . 

  
  
  
  
  


_ JH: YOO JEONGYEON- _

  
  


. 

  
  
  


. 

  
  
  


. 

  
  
  


. 

  
  
  


. 

  
  
  


. 

  
  
  
  


_ JH: Ack- don't you dare let go.  _

_ ^ _

  
  
  


Hmm? Why am i holding onto the railings? 

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ JY: Jihyo, let go of me. I already gave up.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ JY: This is the only way for me to have peace.  _

  
  
  
  
  


Please tell me there's another way. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ JH: Then why are you holding so tight on the railings?  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


Maybe…. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ JY: Let go, I'll be happier this way.  _

  
  
  


Just maybe… 

  
  
  


_ JH: ABSOLUTELY NOT.  _

  
  
  


I still have something to live for… 

  
  
  
  


_ JY: JUST LET GO GODDAMNIT- _

  
  
  


I felt drops of water on my face, but this time it wasn't the rain, nor was it me. It was from the person in front of me, the one holding onto my arm as tight as my chest feels, I look up to see the face of someone begging to the universe, using every last bit of their strength and wellbeing just to keep someone they love. 

  
  
  


_ JH: don't you dare let go *sniff* _

  
  
  


Maybe that's what I was missing all this time? 

  
  
  


_ JY: To think that the strong leader of Twice would be like this…. Its truly an honor hehe….  _

  
  
  
  


To think that im this weak, turning my back to the battles I could have fought fairly… 

  
  
  
  


_ JH: JUST HOLD ON GODDAMMIT  _

  
  
  


Im so dumb… 

  
  
  


_ JH: W-WE'LL FIGURE THIS OUT.  _

  
  
  


But it amazes me… 

  
  
  


_ JH: THIS IS YOUR STUPIDEST DECISION YET _ . 

  
  
  
  


How a girl who couldn't even lift up a table all by herself… 

  
  
  
  


_ JH: WE'RE ALMOST THERE, JUST COOPERATE OKAY? E-EVERYTHING GOING TO BE ALRIGHT JUST TRUST ME…  _

  
  
  
  
  


Managed to lift up a girl with a heavy heart.


	19. It's here.

I felt her warmth embracing my body. The atmosphere is so so heavy. I've never seen her cry this ugly before… 

  
  
  


_ JH: don't you ever do that again okay?  _

  
  
  


She said with both her palms pressing on my cheeks, both of us now sitting on the floor of the red cart we're riding, several feet up the air. 

  
  
  


She hugged me tighter than ever, I can feel my organs getting squeezed, almost escaping my body. But I don't mind. I don't mind if my bones get crushed at this moment. 

  
  
  


I placed my head on her shoulder, a river now flowing down my face.

  
  


My body feels lighter….

  
  
  


[NY POV] 

  
  


( in the gc ) 

  
  


_ DH: GUYS IS THIS JEONGYEON-UNNIE??  _

_ MM: What, What's happening?  _

_ DH: I don't really know, I just saw this on twitter… _

_ SN: Just spit it out Dahyun-ahh _

_ DH: It says that a woman wearing black with bright blue hair is dangling off the cart of the ferris wheel? How weird is that! Oh, and there's an image attached…  _

  
  
  
  


*sends image*

  
  
  


_ It's definitely Jeongyeon.  _

  
  


I came out of my room as fast as I could, not even giving a damn what I look like, i haven't even showered in a week (?). I grabbed the nearest coat and my keys. 

  
  


I might get into an accident with how fast im driving, but those kinds of worries flew right over my head. 

  
  
  
  


This theme park is huge, which way is the ferris wheel? 

  
  


_ Nayeon are you blind or are you just stupid? THE FERRIS IS HUGE HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT.  _

I ran towards it breathlessly. Bumping with a few people along the way, I don't care anymore. Fill me with bruises and scars, trip me over or whatever, please just make sure I make it in time. 

  
  


  
  
  


_ It's here.  _

  
  
  



	20. Late again

The ferris wheel is here. 

NY: *pant* JEONG! *pant* *pant*

Please tell me she's here. 

NY: JEONG! 

Please tell me she's alright 

NY: JEONG- HYO! 

I saw Jihyo getting out of the ride, out of breath, carrying Jeongyeon who seems to be too weak to walk. I rushed to their direction and quickly helped Jihyo carry Jeong. 

NY: What happened?? Are you guys alright??? What did you guys do this time?? 

Thank god. 

NY: there's seats right there-

I dragged both of them who seemed to have no strength left in their bodies, just a pair of mannequins. Jeongyeon seems to be unconscious at the moment, i bought bottles of water for the two. I can't believe Jihyo could chug down two bottles of water in the speed of light. 

Jihyo regained enough energy in her body to tell me what happened in detail, i called Sana over to pick up Jihyo.

SN: Unnie, you two should just ride with us… 

NY: Thanks Sana but… 

I glanced at the unconscious girl across me

NY: We still have something to talk about. 

[JEONGYEON POV] 

Hmm? Where am i? What happened???

I looked around and found myself sitting in the table with a figure of a woman across me, long brown messy hair, plump bare lips, smooth white skin, large bony hands, the ones that fit with mine- a familiar figure

NY: You're awake? Jeong! Are you alright?? What happened?? Are you hurt anywhere- ehem- i-i mean, Jihyo called me to pick you up. 

Cute. 

JY: *sigh* I read your letter

NY: W-why are you bringing that up now? 

JY: 'cause i forgive you silly. Geez we could have talked about it before you make your decision 

JY: it's just an image, you know i don't care about that. You're more important, who cares if they don't accept us? We don't need their approval~

NY: B-but-

JY: I already read your letter, now I'll let you read mine. They're at my house, there's like, a hundred of them!

I paused as I stared at the picture on the back of her phone. 

NY: Oh this? I picked it up while you were burning them, hey you really didn't have to do that you know? That one really hurt, luckily I was able to save one~

This is the scene i imagined, the scene i missed, the scene i longed for, the scene that I had almost forgotten. A familiar figure, bickering in front of me like a chicken. 

I let out a small smile. 

I missed staring at your face, analysing your features as if i was taking a test. I missed your voice, listening to it like how i put my favorite music on loop. I missed your laugh, the way you clap your hands and lean your head back like you're a witch trying to cast a spell on me, making me fall even deeper for you. 

I missed your smile….. I really did. 

god i really missed you

JY: god i really missed you

NY: what was that? 

Shit. 

I said that out loud didnt i? That sooo cliché. 

JY: I can't really believe you Im Nayeon 

I saw the city lights reflected in her eyes, she's sparkling, to think how lucky I am to be able to catch a star like you. 

JY: You're late again. 

Once again i stared into her eyes, but this time she stared back into mine.

We leaned closer

Closing the gap between us

Until we're close enough to feel each other's breath

As i felt her touch

My heart felt lighter than it ever did before. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 2yeon AU🥳 I'm kind of mew to writing and don't know how things work exactly, but I'll figure it out somehow!
> 
> Hope you liked this AU😊
> 
> You can also check out my twitter for more AUs and Fanarts 
> 
> Take a look at Jam🍓 (@VVBackribs): https://twitter.com/VVBackribs?s=09


End file.
